The present invention relates to a front end structure of a vehicle body.
Japanese Utility Model Application Second Publication No. 3-4622 discloses a front end structure of a vehicle body comprising a cowl member between vertically extending right and left front pillars and hood ledge structures extending forwardly from the cowl member. Secured to each of the hood ledge structures is a strut housing for supporting a front suspension strut. A cowl top brace is secured to the top wall of the corresponding hood ledge structure, the top panel of the cowl member and the strut housing. Due to the provision of the cowl top brace, a load applied to the strut housing is shared by the hood ledge structure and the cowl member.